Requiem of the Espadas: A twisted fate
by devilYuki
Summary: Do you know why they are far powerful than the others?" Aizen smirked at us as the Espadas went to his side. "Then let me tell you a wonderful secret. They'll live a long as I like, because they are under a twisted string of fate I putted under them!"


Chapter one~

"_Ah, I know where it is… It's in my hand… The heart…" he thought as he disintegrates to ash…_

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Inoue…" the redhead called to the woman who had been still, with her arm reaching out to somebody, but now… to no one…

He went over to her and touched her shoulder; he noticed she flinched from his sudden touch, then she looked at him, her grayish blue eyes were pleading for comfort…

He shook his head sadly "There's nothing we can do, Orihime… He died, and Soten Kisshun wouldn't be able to bring him back…" he said

"But I was able to do it when Grimmjow used his cero on Loly, Kurosaki-kun…" she replied in almost a whisper. Ichigo Kurosaki sighed in defeat "Fine then Inoue, Do what it seems to please your heart…" he said, she gave him a beautiful smile that caused his heart to race for a moment "Arigato, Kurosaki-kun!!!" she said happily as she twirled around and went over to the heap of ash a few feet far from them.

But it seems, luck was never on their side today because Kaname Tosen came and knocked out the said girl "We couldn't afford to use you our beloved Espadas to turn against us, their creators…" he said stiffly as Ichigo caught Inoue, she was still a little conscious but she couldn't hear any single word coming from the conversation.

"So…ten…Ki…sshun…" she muttered over and over again, she didn't want to see someone die because of her, she knows he is an enemy, but he became her friend even if he didn't know it. He was caring to her, even if it was an order, and even almost saved her from Grimmjow, when he abducted her to heal Ichigo so they could fight again, but unlucky for him, he was trapped in Caja Negacion for a while.

Ichigo, carried her bridal style as he looked back to the Quincy "Oi, Ishida… Can you stand up?" he asked, the said man agonizingly stood up as grunted a bit "Yeah… I guess." he replied as the redhead went over to him.

"So, will you retreat now ryoka?" the blind ex-shinigami asked "Yeah, We will retreat for now… Everyone is safe, and we have Orihime back… Besides, we needed to train for the winter battle…" he replied as he looked down on Orihime, who was muttering something, he leaned to her and listened, before he looked back again at Tosen "Oi ex-shinigami, sorry to say this, but I needed to get those ashes…" he said, Tosen frowned as he kicked the heap of ash, causing Orihime and the other's eyes to widen in shock "You couldn't get it anymore… I know it is the Cuatro Espada's remnants… And I know you wanted to revive him… As I have said earlier… We couldn't afford our creations to turn against us… Anyhow, because you said you will retreat for now, I will make you a portal as thanks, you have done enough damage to Las Noches and killed most of our Espadas, and so we will prepare a much more powerful arrancars, and beware… Inoue Orihime would be abducted again if you will not be cautious… We need her powers for the Hougyoku…" he said as he vanished, leaving a huge garganta in his place.

Ichigo was in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening, there was something not right, why he let them retreat that easy when he could kill them in one slash…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt warm liquid trail in his right arm, he looked down and saw her crying "Ori…hime?" he asked as he wipe away her tears, she looked back to him and hugged him, still half conscious "Kurosaki-kun!!!" she whispered sadly, Ichigo frowned "We're a bit late to save him…" he replied as he looked back at the heap, which was now slowly decreasing from the soft breeze. Then he noticed her grip was slowly loosening, he looked at her and noticed she was fighting the urge to sleep, the trio walked over the garganta, as it slowly closes, Ichigo muttered an apology to Orihime, as she was looking back again at the heap of ash.

As the portal closes, the small heap of ash now floated with the sky, and as darkness consumed her… She managed to utter the name of a certain Espada.

...........

............

..........

.............

..............

................

_"Ulquiorra…"_

_........_

_........._

_............._

_.........._

_........._

_........_

_.  
_

* * *

_Dark…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Everything was dark and cold…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Where am I anyway?_

_..._

_..._

_..  
_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see darkness engulfed me_

_..._

_...._

_...  
_

_I don't know why I am feeling this, when I know I have missions to go…_

_..._

_...  
_

_Wait… Missions???_

_...  
_

_What missions? Never did I once remember that I have an important appointment, nor missions…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Suddenly, bunch of hands engulfed me, they were deathly white, I wanted to scream yet I felt like I had that same color… But that was impossible… Yes, I was white but not that kind of white… All I could say was that my skin color is in between ivory and fleshy white…_

_..._

_...  
_

_Am I afraid of these hands trying to strangle me and pull me to hell? I don't know…_

_..._

_...  
_

_I feel like it's been years since I've felt something…_

_..._

_...  
_

_But suddenly, a rush of adrenaline pumps into my bloodstream… and then it hit me…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I am a human… And I am frightened…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Frightened to these hands that I've felt like I am apart of them before..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Must I die this quickly?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But if I die now, I might never see that person..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That person..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That person..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That person..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I reached outward, trying to grab something…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I must fight,I will not die in a place like this..._

...

...

_ but this everlasting darkness gave me nothing to hold on, and as if they sensed I was struggling, they pulled me deeper._

_..._

_...  
_

_Oxygen escaped my body as they continue to strangle me then I heard plenty and continuous agonizing screams__… But I still fought, until my movements slowed down and my body felt much colder._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I couldn't die right now… I couldn't…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_I need to see again somebody… I feel we didn't finish our conversation and I was interested with that person…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_With a renewed resolve, I struggled with little left of my power, but I was weak… Curse me for being like that…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Then suddenly, a bright light that came from above appeared blinding me and the hands released me and so are the screams slowly dying. I opened my eyes to see clearly… Is this heaven???_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Then I noticed a silhouette coming towards me… Its hair was flipping in various directions, and its dress was flowing softly. From the looks of it… This person was a woman._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Leaning to my ear, she whispered_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"_Hey… Wake up…"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_Darkness again engulfs me, but this time, I felt warmth slowly envelops me…

....

...

...

"Nii-chan… I hope you wake up…" a little girl said near me.

...

...

...

* * *

_I then felt this girl was familiar to me, with my eyes still closed, I feel drained of energy, and with little left of that, I managed to move my fingers as a sign I was responding, and I earned a gasp from that girl.

* * *

_

_...._

_..._

_...  
_

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!!! Nii-chan has moved!!!" she said happily, there was fast footsteps coming towards us; I had the urge to open my eyes.

"Is that true, Hana-chan… Your brother has awakened?" a much older feminine voice inquired…

"Really, Hana…" a boyish voice taunted

"Mou! Kira nii-san!" the girl protested, and was about to cry

"Now, now… you shouldn't fight over your big brother's bed… He doesn't want too much ruckus as you both know…" an elderly and manly voice said…

"Demo… Papa…" the boy, Kira said…

...

...

* * *

_I know them… I just really know them… if I could open my eyes and see them…_

_

* * *

_"Shh… Kira-kun and Hana-chan… I know you've missed your aniki a long time… But he needed peace for a while…I know, he will wake up once again and he'll play with you again… And we'll all be…" her voice trails off when I manage to crack open my eyes and look at them… They were in shock.

"Nii-chan…" my little sister said and started to cry a she hugged me

"Aniki…" my little brother, Kira said, he was almost crying and hugged me instantly also

"…" my father said nothing, yet in his eyes, he was happy that I was awake and patted my shoulders

"Ulquiorra" My mother said, she was crying softly as she caressed my left cheek.

I manage to give them a feeble smile and a croaky voice

...

...

...

"I'm back…"

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo! Finally I made a fic of one of my favorite anime! Yay!

So let's see… I think it's a fifty-fifty anime based and AU…

Anyhow… I never wanted to Ulquiorra to die!!! Mou! Ichigo is fine with Rukia! And I've seen plenty of Bleach movies with only Rukia and Ichigo (See, the Velonica Op song of bleach where the Soul Society forgets Ichigo!)

Even If I like also the IchixInoue pairing! GrimmjowxInoue also! And many more!

But I never did say I hate Rukia-san!!! I like her with Abarai Renji, cause they're both funny!!

(Coughs…) I think I told too much…

Anyhow…

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**I don't own Bleach… I wish I could… (Chibi sigh…)**

...

...

...

* * *

_**In Chapter 2**_

_These screams and deathly white hands never ceased to leave my dreams, it's making it into nightmares. And when I feel like dying, that woman comes and wakes me up and Her hair would be the only thing I remember.  
_

_As I enter back into school, many things never do change, and dreams are just dreams. Yet, at times..._

_Dreams can come true...._

_

* * *

**!!**  
_

_**Requiem ~ **To lament _(Thanks Microsoft Word's Thesaurus!!! )

_**!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
